New life and foes
by gungho
Summary: The master chief, wakes up 6 years after the ark event, and findes himself in a new galaxy, and must prepare for a new life.


my first story, please forgive spelling and grammar faults.

this is a crossover of halo and starwars universe.

Discliamer: i don't own anything.

**New life and foes**

**A differrent place and time**

**Prologue**

Time: 7 years after the Ark event

Place: unknown.

The rear of the Dawn floated through space, like a severed limb in the water. only a few systems remained online, as this once capable warship drifted, its long range detection system registered a contact. a couple of hours out, and slowly closing. due to the contact, other systems were brought online, including the cryosystems. and within 10 minuts the sole survior in The Dawn's cryobay started to awake.

Bluring thoughts entered the cryobays lone occupant, as he slowly regained consiousness, thoughts of war, combat, and horrid creatures. as the thawing procces reached it's end, the survior opened his eyes, everthing was blury, and his body was weak. " _That's strange, i'm usually not this weak after a cryosleep" _he thought as he stepped out of the cryotube on unsteady feet.

_" Cortana" _he said. after a few moment without any reply. he tried again" _Cortana, are you there?"_ _no answer, whats goining on?_ he stepped over to the console, where he had installed Cortana, there was a red button blinking,, yearning to be pushed. _maybe she's shut down, to conserve power_, he thought, and pushed the button. in an instant Cortana's hologram appeared" _there you are Cortana, i thought something had happed to you, are we close to being resucued since i'm being thawed up?"_ he asked. _Cortana looks sad_, he thought and waited for her reply.

when Cortana finally spoke, he got the feeling of everything was about to change. " _Chief, can you hear me? it's been 6 years and 253 days since the Ark, the situation we found ourselves in were far from optimal, and now i think, it will be the hardest time of your life" _the Chief was confused, _what did she mean?" what do you mean by that Cortana?" _her hologram hesitated and looked at her feet "_ you see, the portal we passed and the halo effect had a very curious effect on our passing throgh the portal. you see, the portal had it's own kind of energy, and when the halo wave hit, it mixed and fluctuatete, creating a new kind of energy, which brought us where we are now." _Cortana's image looked again at her feet and paused, as in searching for words._ " come on Cortana, whats going on?"_ the chief were getting edgy and very worried. "_those fluctuating energies has a very strange effect on our passing thorugh the portal. _Cortana explained._" it altered the space and time in which we travled." _the chief's thoughs raced _What's is going on here?._ pieces suddenly fell into place. _she's a recording_, the chief realized. after that bombshell, Cortana dropped another. _" chief, i'v studied the stars, and have detected no known pattern, so i have to conclude that we are not in our own galaxy anymore. maybe not even in our own time"_ the chief reeled back, refusing to accept. refusing the idea of not getting back to the UNSC, not to see his few remaining fellow spartans again, his family. _" i made this recording, the moment that i was sure that i was not mistaken, my time was running out then, and the fact you are watching this, chief is proff of that my lifespan has ended, as you know smart-AIs like me have a lifespan of 7 years, i manged to prolong it, but it was inevitable."_ the chief was shocked. Cortana had been a constant in his life since the first Halo and one of the few he trusted completely. losing her without saying goodbye gave the chief a horrible feeling in his gut. _" The remainder of the ship detection gear has picked up somehing, which is why we are currently speaking, so you have to prepare chief, i don't know what awaits you, since this is not our galaxy" _the chief turned to pick up his gear and arm himself, while cortana continued "_ John, you're not a soldier anymore"_ John paused in his arming. "_you are not in the UNCS anymore, who knows, maybe you don't need to fight anymore. i don't know, but i do know, you don't need to follow orders anymore, you are the one to decide, what you will do. i have... i have downloaded programs into the storage device, hopefully they will aid you, and... also memories of our time together" _Cortana smiled sadly_" John, i'll miss you.. well to be honest, i missed you while you were in cryosleep" " why did't you wake me then?" _john yelled with his voice full of emotion_" i know that i'm an AI, but during all our time together, i had these strange...i guess they were feelings..overprotectivness, fear for your safety. hehe..guess i was a little to human. but john, in this new galaxy, promise me that you'll be happy, and do the things you want, can you do that for me?. goodbye john, be safe, be strong, be you"_ she smiled and a lone digital tear strolled down her cheek.

John stood there, lost in thought and grief. " _Damn it Cortana, you should have woke me, you should have let me comfort you in your last days, no one should die alone"he screamed. _john dropped to his knees, and began crying. he had never felt so weak, so useless, so in despair.

after a while like that, he got himself together, finished rearming himself, clearing his mind. _Cortana said that something was detected, i better check it out_. he recovered the storage device with all that remaind of Cortana, and made his way to where the Dawn had broke in two. at first there was nothing to see, but then a planet rotatede into view, john could tell that the ship would soon be entering the atmosfer, he scrambled back, he had to get into a room, where he would be protected. he found a room, not the most ideal,since it was a jaintors room, but he was out of time, he strapped himself firm and awaited the re-entry, he didn't have to wait long, the ship rumbled and jerked, he was torn loose and rammed his head into the wall, momentarly unconcious.

Down on the planet, a farmer was working in the field,worry was readable on his face, he had lost his wife just a month ago to a group of murderes, who called themself the peace brigade. _peace brigade, yeah right, more like butcher brigade. _he thought to himself. now he only had a 17 year old daughter left, and a debt, one she would probaly inherite from him. a sonic boom erupted above him, and he watched as a ship came crashing down, his daughter had come running out during the crash."_ shall we take the speeder dad?" "what the frack fore?_ he asked._ " to look for surviovers dad. they may need help"_ she replyed as if it was obvious. _" sigh,, well all right" _so they took off, never would they have imagined that they would be bringing home a one ton Super-soldier.

END OF Prologue

Please reveiw.

don't know if i'll continue the story. depends if you think it's good


End file.
